Savannah
Savannah is the primary protagonist of Super Baxter Times X and a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. Savannah's in-game rival is Angela. Biography THE ONE WITH PEACHES Savannah, also known as "Peaches" is known to be the "prettiest girl ever" in school, Not even baxter could agree more that she's beautiful. Savannah is a inmature but yet a good fighter in her own ways. She fights alongside her bestie, baxter himself or commanly called "Super X Baxter" in the series Super Baxter Times X. Arcade Opening Savannah is seen at her own house alittle butt nude as it says, however as soon as she used her senses to know about a new enemy she quickly puts on her clothes and runs out of the house looking for powerful foes to fight by the new enemy. Rival *'Name: 'Angela *'Reason: '''Angela, believing that savannah could be the next A-Girls member, Savannah gets confused at this and declines it saying that she's on her own for now, Angela questions her why she wont join in since savannah is considered a heroine, Savannah says she has her own ways instead of joining a group of teenagers, Angela sees this and gets offended and the two prepare for a fight. *'Connection: Savannah and Angela are the inmature people of their own series, Savannah is said to be a young 17 year old girl who hangs out with her friends all the time, including her BFF "Super X" Baxter, Angela is said to be the most inmature member of the team for accidently doing the wrong thing. Angela and Savannah have good smarts in them as well. Both of them used to date a guy like Savannah dated "Super X Baxter" for only 3 months before they broke up and then came back as BFFs, Angela dated a guy before her boyfriend's official death by Zendaya. They both suffer hard times for a long period of time however they usually get better by their friends. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Fight for my BFF: '''Savannah smiles happily saying "Fighting for you BFF!" *'Cheerleader Style: Savannah does a cheerleader dance and flips smiling. *'Woof:' Savannah leans forwards and makes a "bark" noise. Quotes *'When Selected' **'"Alright let's go!" **"For my awesome best friends!" **"Yeah!!!" *'Pre-Match' **'"You wanna play!" *'Item Pick up' **'"What's this!" **"Wuh-Oh!" **"I found a plaything!" **"Here i come!" **"I like this!" **"So cool!" *'Special Attack' **"Take this! PINK BLAST!!!" *'Successful KO' **"Ha ha!!" **"MEOW!" **"Mreow!" **"Got ya!" **"Caught you hehehe!!!" **"How does that feel huh!" *'Respawn' **"That hurted!" **"I'm back for more!" **"You aint gonna win!" **"BARUU!!!!" **"Now i'm ready!" **"Don't get me mad!" **"Never upset a girl!" *'Taunt' **"It's done!" **"I ended you!" *'Support Character' **"Go get them!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"Wanna see something cool?! Haha!!!!, Now imma get you!!!! Yeah! take this! finishing it off! Pink Bomb!!!" Moveset *Walking Speed: 5/10 *Dash Speed: 5/10 *Step Speed: 8/10 *Jump Height: 4/10 *Double Jump Height: 6/10 *Flying Speed: 5/10 *Weak Attack: Pink Jab - Savannah jabs forward quickly. *Strong Attack: Pink Sweep - Savannah does a low sweep and a upwards kick forward. *Range Attack: Magic Burst - Savannah shoots downwards 3 swipes on the ground with pink energy coming out forward. *Dash Attack: Jump Down - Savannah dash jumps into the air and does a diving attacking downwards. *Jump Attack: Beauty Attack - Savannah attacks in the air with both fists throwing down, hitting the opponent. *Special Attack: Pink Attack - Savannah shoots out a pink burst of energy infront of him *Weak Combo: Come get me! - Savannah does a punch, then a knee before a slam with her fists. *Strong Combo: She got the moves like jagger! - Savannah does a low sweep, then pink jab, next she spin kicks and high kicks the opponent. *Blocking: Pink Shield - Savannah covers around herself with pink energy. *Counter: Pink Hitter - Savannah knees the opponent and then punches there face. *Guard Break: High Heel Break - Savannah Raises up her leg up high and slams it at the opponent breaking their guard. *Support Character: Lexi - Savannah summons one of her BFF's Lexi, as she goes to the nearest opponent and kicks them forward launching them. *Ultimate Special: Pink Ball: Savannah charges up a pink ball of energy and throws it downwards at the opponent from the air smiling. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *Savannah walks in and poses saying, "Who's ready for a fight!" Winning Screen *Savannah smiles happily and jumps around. Losing Screen *Savannah kneels down sadly. Results Screen *Win: Savannah is seen smiling happily posing for the camera *Lose: Savannah turns away looking down. Costumes Trivia Category:Fireball All Star Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Fireball Studios Category:Characters